In the past, among pentafluorosulfanylbenzene compounds, pentafluorosulfanylphenyl-substituted benzoylguanidines (for example, see Patent Document 1) and pentafluorosulfanylbenzoyl guanidines (for example, see Patent Document 2), for example, have been known as compounds useful as medicaments.